


flame on the water

by AwatereJones



Series: Torchwood Tree [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Euskara
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: so something this way comes... Yvonne was the beginning not the end and as something slouches towards Torchwood Castle Ianto also fears the arrival of another who can either enhance or threaten his power. His sister. Rhiannon. You ned to read the first ones if you are gonna read this.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Tree [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528820
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatJanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatJanto/gifts), [rambleinblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleinblue/gifts), [KathyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyC/gifts).



She was coming.

This was a certainty and Ianto pondered the fact that Jack's parentals visiting always seemed to bring a siege on their bloody coattails.

He had left them there at the castle, Jack nervous and wanting to come with him but as John was already scooting about like a wraith it fell to Jack to stay as man of the castle. Sorry my Cariad. So here is Ianto, riding along sedately like he is not waiting for a great weight to descend .. like he had not walked through flame, vanquished a demon and lived to touch a dragon. And here SHE comes. Gods.

He is surprised to find her on horseback, not in a carriage and he pities the horse a little as she rides it like a man, not side-saddle. She sees him riding and calls out to him as she recognises him immediately "Ianto!"

"Sister" he replies calmly, nodding his head into a slight bow as Lady Rhiannon of Rhonia rides up to him and their horses almost touch. She is quick, her eyes sharp and Ianto knows from the few meetings they have had in their adult lives, be they few, that her tongue is sharp too.

"I did not think I would see you on this road" she shakes her skirts as they catch in her riding boot and he leans over to absently fluff it for her. She nods her gratitude.

"Well … it is a nice road" he said conversationally and they fall into a gentle walk together, both horses eyeballing one another silently.

"So, I have heard of a union? You have found a soul ate?" she asked like she was not really interested and he fond amusement thrumming deep down. Only found him years ago, just coming to see now? Right.

"Yes. This is true. I have" he replied with the same air of nonchalance which he knew annoyed her no end. They rode a while longer then she asked him of the battles the whispers had told of.

He said he had not seen all of them, had heard of the brutality of them. She seemed to like that, telling him of one she witnessed at their father's side as a child. He let her waffle on, pondering what her real intent may be and as they neared the road that forked from the main one, the one leading to his lands, he watched her turn the horse's head towards that junction.

"Going to see the old castle sister?"

"Yes. I hear whisper that the Torchwood Free is in flower. I wish to see" she called out as she spurred her horse and he felt anger as it grunted with pain, then picked up the pace. They rode on.

They came to the first of the trees and she slowed, the canopy over the road seemed to go forever and for the first time he saw how foreboding it must be to visitors, when he only saw arms stretching out lovingly to shelter … a show affection. Strange. His land did not welcome her.

After sitting staring at it for a few moments she made a noise in her throat and slowly urged the horse forwards. They entered the dim light of the forest and her hands tightened in the reins.

"Your husband is not with you?" Ianto asks to break the tension "the younglings?"

"David is now eight, Mica is six. Younglings no more." She replied with a smile "They had their studies and I do not know the reception I will get."

"The reception?"

"Well … if the tales are true… our King has returned, yes? If this is true, he will feel our blood, hear the whisper of our heritage. He has not killed you so clearly he does not mean us disservice but… I do not want my children in harm's way until I am sure the one who calls himself the king is not mad."

"Ah. He says he is a True King so he must be mad?" Ianto felt amusement as he realised she did not know it was him. All her spies, all those whispers and his people had been loyal. Not telling of his identity. He forced a droll expression even as a giggle bubbled and he caught it with a clearing of his throat.

"It is good to see you sister" he managed to get out "You look buxom. Married life agrees with you, you do my heart good to see your comfort."

"Comfort" she snorted "More like control. Gormless fool does as he is told. I rule with a strong hand, gloved in velvet of course."

"Of course, he must thing he is the one holding the whip, even if your hand covers his to guide the swing" Ianto agreed.

Birds were in the trees and one made a noise, making Ianto turn to look and he smiled as he stopped his horse, raising his arm so the crow could descend and alight on his wrist. Ianto crooned softly, telling it this was his sister, the Lady Rhiannon, come to see the True King.

The crow's head swivelled to look at her, and then at him like he was being silly, then it croaked out 'whore' before rising to the air.

"Did you hear that?" she said with surprise "It said War."

"Close enough" Ianto muttered under his breath as he glanced at his sister.

That was coming too.


	2. questions asked

"Is it true there were dragons?" she asked next, then gasped as a rustling noise made them all stop. A doe exploded from the brush ahead of them on the road, it's tail flicking as it thundered along then turned to disappear on the other side of the road, then was gone. Moments later a stoat slid from that side of the road to stare up at them, its paws clasped tighter like hands.

Ianto nodded politely as they started to move again and the stoat nodded back politely, then slid away. The forest was alive around them, those coming to see the sister they all knew of, all fear a little as she held the blood, same as their king. Only … she did not hold with the oath of office.

The first born is a girl, the second born the male heir. That is the rule. The first born is not only powerful and scary, she is devoted and loving to her brother. She protects him, she wields her blade as a man would and she councils him as a goddess.

This didn't seem to have held true here, another reason why Ianto was never detected. Their father had known well the rules and rites. Splitting the children while still young to ensure none might see the bloodline there. After the first time Rhiannon had raised her hand to strike a stable hand that had bullied her brother, he had known the danger ws real. Marrying her off, leaving him with the Harkness Stables … he had known and now they rode side by side, Ianto wondered.

Was she friend or foe?

A little lyre bird sang sweetly as they neared the daylight again and she sighed happily, shifting in her saddle to listen to the sound of reverence. Then they were in the light, the field vast between them and the castle in the distance but the moment she saw it her horse stopped as she gasped with shock.

The blaze of colour lit the castle. The keep and outside the castle walls where Torchwood bushes bloomed, the little trees that old someday serve as battlements and a wall of defence grew.

"Wow" she sighed.

"There are dragon" Ianto finally answered the question as a small flock of quail burst from the undergrowth to put on an aerial display for their beloved king, their wings barely keeping their fat little bodies in the air long enough for the swoops and twirls they managed. He laughed and clapped as they disappeared in the long grass again.

"Did you see? With your own eyes? Or is it rumour and misdirection?"

"I touched one."

She had stopped her horse so the quail might not spook it and she turned in the saddle to stare at him "come now brother. Do not mock me. I have ridden far and long, my arse feels like it may have worn off on the journey and I am hungry. There is no dragon, it is a whisper"

"They came and they ate the one who challenged the Brenin" Ianto calmly told her "Their wings darkened the sky, blinding the sun with their vast width and spread. They made little noise, like… like laundry in a wind. The flapping…the thunder of their feet hitting the soil made the pace shudder and when they spoke it resonated in your bone marrow."

"They spoke?"

"To the one True King. Their Brenin, whom they named. Yes. Right over there.. three. Majestic and beautiful. Terrifying. Larger than my imagination gave them credit, it was spectacular to see."

"And they fought?"

"No. Not really. They simply ate a few and left, those left behind bent the knee and declared themselves of the Brenin. Thy were pardoned for their actions and now serve the king" Ianto smiled softly, their horses moving again as they headed towards the castle.

"And this Brenin. This… King. Is he a stuck up fool full of bluster and pretty words that form no true force?"

"No sister. He is calm, kind and gentle yet… just." Ianto tired to find the words to describe himself, still so new and uncomfortable with his rule "He is… reluctant. But accepting of the gods and their decision things."

"I always imagined what Torchwood trees looked like but…" she sighed "when fully grown, these trees will be so close together their trucks will meet, forming an outer wall. How clever of him to have planted them thus."

"Oh… these were not planted sister. They grew. Sprung during the first displays of possible battle. The Torchwood tree enhanced it's roots beyond the walls and sent it's children to defend his." Ianto leaned over to her "These are merely a few months in age. By this time next year not only will the trucks meet one another, it will be impenetrable, only the entrance path clear for the horses."

"Magic" she whispered with awe as they rose along the groining wall "It is magic."

"It is love" he corrected gently "Love for the Blood."

"Then I must meet him" she said and he glanced at her.

"To kill him?"

"No, silly. To seduce him if I must, to warn..threaten.. beg… whatever I must do to ask his guidance and allegiance" she laughed at him "For perilous times are ahead. SHE walks."

"I know. Her minion Yvonne spouted her rhetoric like the Heretic Heathen she was" Ianto snorted and could not help but grimace "The Red Queen will try to sweep this land and pillage for herself. The news that the Brenin is come, will not please her."

"Not if her minion is gone, not reporting back to her. She will need to come see for herself" Rhiannon nodded.

"And you seek protection from the Brenin for your lands?"

"Well … yes. Of course I do. He is my king. She is going to march through my dirt to get to this" Rhiannon said with annoyance "I need his affections."

"Oh sister" Ianto sighed as he felt the easing in his gut, knowing she came in peace.

Affection always there.


	3. come inside

Franklin came from the steps of the castle to watch them approach and Ianto felt a stab of annoyance that the parentals were there yet again without his knowledge. Damn it all, her spies must have whispered to her that Ianto had rode out so she came like a bloody witch to sit in his chair and rule his castle for the day.

Jack was so soft, he let her.

There was a chill to the air, the mist thicker as they drew closer to the keep and Rhiannon shifted in her saddle, suddenly alert as she scanned the tall grass with concern. She was clever… knew of the possiblity of entrapment, stealth and her hand sat in the hilt of her small blade.

"Ianto!" Franklin said happily ignoring the others with him "There you are dear boy. Was the ride good? Seemed so long."

"Yes Lord Harkness" Ianto replied as he slid from the horse and smiled, striding forward to greet the old man with kisses to his cheeks and an embrace "Might I present my sister. The Lady Rhiannon. She has come to pledge allegiance."

"A sister. How lovely" Franklin smiled as he walked over and held out his hand, letting hers slide into his so he might kiss it gently then he looked deep into her face "Ah. The same stormy eyes, full of intelligence and hidden temper. Old blood stirs. Greetings my lady, please. Tired? Come, you must dine."

Ianto was struck the moment she curtsied slightly before agreeing. She thought it was him. Franklin had come from the castle doors, greeted them and invited her in. She thought he was the Brenin, not her brother who stood beside her and he felt amusement thrum as he watched her hurry to match the old man's wide strides, telling him animatedly of her journey.

They entered the main hall to see what he knew they would find. The Lady Harkness sitting at the head of the table in all her glory, demanding more wine like she owned the bloody place, Jack by the fire with a pensive look on his face.

The children were nowhere to be seen and he sought them thought the clay, mortar, brick air…. Ah. Upstairs paying with kittens. Damned things were everywhere and he felt a strange affection for the small beasts who reminded him of miniature dragons in fur coats, all bullshit and buster with no ability to fly or create flame anymore.

Jack turned as they entered and smiled, his face lighting up as his handsome features warmed the room more than the fire could. Ianto resisted the urge to go to him, to seek that comfort and instead shot a look of warning behind his sister's back that had Jack faltering, then focusing on her with interest.

"My darlings. Look. This is Ianto's sister. The Lady Rhiannon has come all this way to break bread. A rare occasion, I do not believe we have ever met" Franklin said as he settled beside his wife, to her left and Jack hummed softly as he nodded, never having seen her before in his life. Ianto's description of her was of course of a young woman, not this oldly framed fierce looking wench.

"Pleasure to meet you mi' lady" he said politely, holding out his hand as his father had and Ianto felt a merriment once more as she simpered, her skirts crushing the floor as she bobbed a curtsy then let him kiss her hastily un-gloved hand.

"I think a wash and renewal before supper" Emma said haughtily, rising from the chair, "SERVANTS! WATER!"

"Dear Gods mother" Jack sighed "Must you sound like you are at the markets selling baskets of fish?"

Rhiannon blinked then snorted softly behind a cough. Her amusement clear as Jack turned to screw his face up at his mother, then he tined back to her "My apologies dear lady. My mother forgets this is NOT her house."

"No." Ianto agreed, her own gaze on her as she stood from the chair to chastise her son, then look at Ianto and move silently from the chair. She settled next to her husband and Jack walked towards the head of the table while a large bowl of warm water was presented by Rhiannon along with a wash cloth and towel.

Rhiannon quickly removed her outer robes and washed the road dust off, surprised when she looked at her brother and saw that he was pristine. As always he had somehow managed to ride without filth. As a small child he was meticulous too.

She shook her skirts and smiled politely at those waiting, Jack turning to her and presenting his elbow "Come dear. We have a fish dish tonight that has my moth watering for the scent of it cooking in the kitchens. I do hope the potato on the top of the pie is crunchy. I do like it that way."

"Oh I do too mi' Lord" she simpered, walking with him towards the table where he helped her to a seat two down from the head, opposite his mother. Rhiannon glanced at the one nearest the head but accepted the one he was pulling out with grace.

Then she watched him head to the head chair, his smile gentle and full of affection as he pulled it out.

And Ianto calmly slid into the seat, settling as Jack bowed to him and took the chair between the two siblings, his hand resting on Ianto's' for a moment before the place erupted with noise.

The children arrived to see a stranger at the table that was staring at their father like he was the strange one in their home.


	4. dirt

"Thank you Elouise" Ianto said softly as the servant girl curtsied so low it is a wonder she could get up, her simpering cloying. Ianto knew he would have to talk to the cook about her, this was the third time she had genuflected and it was something he hated, constantly asking that they do NOT show reverence when serving him. He asked for their love, loyalty, not fear. No matter how much they said it was an act of respect, it still made him feel like a tyrant.

"Anything else Sire?"

"That you retire to the kitchens and have Cerise finish serving" he said calmly, fixing her with a stare tht let her know his annoyance. She blinked, then nodded as she turned to scuttle off.

"Don't' scold darling" Jack sighed, then reached out to slap the hand of their son "That's enough you little fiend. Let your sister have some too. Look at your plate, any more and you might suffocate when it topples on you!"

Giggles as the children saw no danger of their father ever really disciplining them and they knew with a stranger at the table, their Taddy wss otherwise occupied. As long as they were quiet, they were OK.

"So. these two are yours Mi' Lord?" Rhiannon asked as she tried not to stare at her brother. Hiding her confusion behind conversation.

"Yes. Twins, of course my sweet little Jewel here was first born, Jax following as is the rite of passage for the next to rule" Jack said proudly "My little stars. Perfect, dainty and delightful. Yes my love?"

"When not vexing me" Ianto replied with a smile, watching his son steal another dinner roll. "Jax? Who do you take bread for?"

"Dawn" Jax replied without thinking "Deer love bread. She sez it is sweeter."

"Yes, it is a sweet dough the cook uses. Well … if they want some … we must ask cook if she can do a few loaves for you to take to them. I never thought of bread, we do send them vegetables and such." Jack leaned forward 'Dawn. She is the little fawn you play hide-n-pseek with, yes?"

"Yes Daddy" Jewel said in her little sing-song voice "She has told that her kind are still growing in numbers in the clearing. More than thirty deer now. The stag are arguing about dominance and may seek the Brenin to declare the council."

"Oh god, politics" Ianto muttered as he reached for the mead "Lovely. Just what I need. Puffing men coming to demand that their dicks need measuring again."

"Do you measure dicks?" Jax asked "Would mine measure up?"

"You are of us. Me and Tad" Jack told him quickly before Ianto could scold "So you are naturally gifted. Yes … if there were a dick measuring connotes you would win against your peers. Hands down!"

"Jackson!" his mother said with a solid thump of her palm on the table "For the love of gods! Not only are there little ears you speak directly to there are ladies at this table. Have some decorum!"

"Oh mother … I am sure you and the dear Lady Rhiannon know what a dick is. No need to be shy."

"Cariad. Your mother is correct, this is not mealtime conversation" Ianto said gently "More for the after drinks with the fire."

"Oh. I guess. But I am right" Ianto pouted and Ianto leaned in to kiss those lush lips.

"Of course you are right my Cariad. He is our son. Grown of my body, of your great spark within me. He is gifted, borne blessed and powerful. Now shut up and eat you pie, there's a good boy." Ianto crooned.

Jack settled back and shoved a spoonful of pie onto his mouth, then hummed happily as he had won something in his mind, Ianto shaking his head before turning to his sister.

"Please forgive me love, he was held for some years in captivity and is an animal. I have to rehabilitate him to the ways of men once more and fear each time he must use the privy pot that he will dig a hole in the corner or something."

Jack choked on his pie as he laughed, Franklyn also sniggering as Lady Harkness made a nose of annoyance.

"A hole" Jax said to his sister "Yes. Best to cover your messes with dirt."

"That's what Taddy did" she agreed with her brother, the little hands touching on the table, catching at one another as those who are bond one another do "He buried those who defied us. Out in the soil, for the flesh now feeds the trees."

As it should be sister" he nodded "We are the Old Blood. We have the magic in our blood. Anyone fool enough to come to this dirt and challenge must learn that. We defend."

Ianto wiped the corner of his mouth and added "And we will also declare intent. There is the one who was. SHE is coming this way and must move tough my sister's lands to get her. Rhiannon comes seeking alliance and protection for her husband's people during this… perilous time."

"Then she must have it" Jack nodded reaching for his mead. "She is blood."

"Yes. She is" Ianto smiled, watching his beloved fill their goblets with care.

"The first born."


	5. remember who you are

Rhiannon was shown to her quarters, moving to stand at the window to watch her entourage below as they were led to servants quarters in the barns.

"It is warm there" a voice said and Rhiannon swung to find Jewel in the doorway, her tiny frame seemed doll-like in the shadows, then she stepped forward into the candlelight and became as a little angel.

"I have some staff I am fond of" Rhiannon said as she walked to the bed and started to remove her outer tunics "They will be fed, I know this."

"The quarters out there are as warm as in here. The Torchwood Tree's roots run beneath the stones. Some are shifters though, your people will not be afeared of animals in their midst? Some prefer to sleep in their natural form, not human" Jewel settled on the edge of the bed, her ankles primly crossed and locked, her hands in the lap of her skirts "You are in the realm of the Old Blood now Aunt."

"So I see" she replied softly, then watched a servant entered with some water placing down a bowl and jug of steaming hot water, wash cloths, soap and soft towels.

"Go Liser" Jewel said with a flick of her hand "We are speaking, as firstborns do."

"My dear lady" the woman bowed low and Rhiannon thought she was going to lay on the floor, but instead she transformed in to a skunk, skittering from the room.

"You will have to watch her. Skunks are crafty and spread whispers like a bad smell to the others" Jewel warned "They fear me as I have the ear of a firstborn and have warned them already for their silly gossiping ways."

"So. You defend your bother?"

"As you do yours. Even as you ask him for help ... you walk to his left with your hand on your hilt." Jewel replied.

"How old are you?"

"Four… almost five" the child replied "But they are just numbers. I am the Princess Jewel of the Torchwood Fires, daughter of the Brenin. Age is irrelevant. I am the firstborn. I am myself and do not contrive to live to a number."

"Such words" Rhiannon smiled "You remind me of myself. I was also proud of my blood. Then… then he was gone. Father took him and hid him away, me sold off to a man I had ever met and the world was in turmoil."

"Our parentals wouldn't split us" Jewel said as she slid from the bed to land on her feet like a cat "The power diminishes with distance. The two together is stronger. Why you came. Why you are here. To quicken Taddy. As much as you seek him for guidance and strength … you come to complete his resurrection."

Rhiannon stood with a chill at her back, the little child looking at her with a self-assured air "you are the Princess Regent. You are sister of the Brenin. First Borne of the blood. You are his shield, as he is our sword. I welcome you to our blood, to our home and to the family. Your return was foretold in the wind. Now .. rest aunt. Tomorrow you must see the nature of the lands and know the true world that moves around us. If Taddy is to ride West to defend your land your fool of a husband owns… you must first see the land you truly belong to."

"My husband is a good man" she defended with a bristling in her skirts "He may be brutish but…"

"He is a fool. He does not believe in the old ways, he does not respect you or the children. They did not come with you as he did not let you take them. He wields his whips too .. and you know it's bite, as do your children. You are defending the wrong dirt, wish to find favour in a man who does not love you. His whore is in his bed tonight will also feel that hip, their cries quicken his blood to his completion."

Rhiannon felt bile as the child skipped for the door, innocent yet… fucking scary as she swung to face her one more time.

"Personally … I would let him burn. If you ask, Taddy will fetch your children to you and leave him to the earth of SHE Who Walks. After all … he is her blood is he not? Why your father bound you to him in the hopes it would lessen the hated for our blood? Lot of good that did. She still comes for Taddy." Jewel sighed, her head tilting to one side as he added "Silly woman. She might rule an empire… but the air she breathes to do so belongs to us."

Then the child was gone, leaving Rhiannon transfixed.

The child had been terrifying, powerful and almost deadly in her assassination of her marriage.

"A Firstborn" a voice said and she turned with alarm to find a small mouse sitting on the window sill "You forget yourself My' Lady. You see yourself. For you are Firstborn too. Look to the child, see the strength. Yours is stronger, for she is of the Brenin … you are with him. He needs you, as you need him. As is the Rule."

"Yes" Rhiannon was starting to see.

Coming to ask for help to save her house.

She had actually come home.


	6. the first born has power too

Rhiannon was in the market with the little girl, their bond growing as they enjoyed choosing some pretty glass flowers for their windowsills. She was taken with the amount of wildlife teaming about, especially those that seemed to follow them like they were somehow interested in them. The little one seemed indifferent, the hedgehog currently sitting by her foot ignored. Rhiannon was trying to work out if they were old blood, protecting the child or if it was simply such a lush land that they were full of life.

"Mi' Lady"

Rhiannon turned to see who was addressing her to find an old man on his knees before the small child, Jewel raising her head high as she held out her hand and let him kiss it before he rose "Blessings Mi' Lady. Might I offer refreshment?"

"No thank you kindly Mister Hawk breakfast was late this morning, I seek the Crow" Jewel asked politely.

"He flies"

"Can you please ask him to visit with me in the gardens upon his return?" he asked looking and sounding so much older than her young years and Rhiannon pondered how she might have turned out had their father not taken Ianto away. She lost her sprit … Jewel is right. Her power.

"Think you for this walk, the place is so alive" she said as the little girl took her hand and they began to walk again "Is it always this bright and colourful?"

"Since the tree woke" a new voice cut in and she turned to find John Hart standing behind her, Jewel crying out with glee as she lunged her tiny self at him. Suddenly she was a little child again. He caught her easily and swung her around, kissing her cheeks before placing her back down "and how is the lady in my life?"

"All the better for seeing you Uncle Johnny" Jewel replied with such affection that it made the air seem sweeter for the smell.

"Well … I have just returned from the beach and apparently they have a shark down there they caught in the nets, a colossal beast of a thing." He grinned.

"Oh my, the Kraken might not like that" she frowned "all those of the sea belong to him."

"Ah … I fear it was dwindling, why caught in the first place. A megalodon of this size does not come to the surface unless dying darling. I am sure it will not anger this Kraken you believe in" he crooned, placing a hand affectedly on her shoulder, "Come… let's go se."

"He is not a myth" she said as she reached out and hooked Rhiannon's hand to come with her.

"Maybe not... but like his huge pets… he does not come up to hassle the fishermen."

"No. Like most things of the deep … he prefers the quiet reflection of time" she nodded and Rhiannon glanced at him but saw no concern as his face lit up once more calling out "JAX!"

The little boy was near the water's edge with Jack holding his hand, watching the boats as they hit the soft sand and were pulled out to the gravel that ran along the high tide mark. The huge creature within the nets was clearly dying and it was clear to all that I was not only huge, it was old.

Scars littered it's hide and it was missing a piece of it's large fin.

"The things he has seen" Ianto said softly beyond her, making Rhiannon jump as she had not seen his approach. She turned to watch him walk past, his feet bare and sinking into the sand as he strode to the water's edge, holding out his hands to the large fish.

Everyone held their breath as he touched it, the half-hearted thrashing stopping at the moment of touch like it had been waiting for his comfort.

"So old, so old and so tired. Rest now, your journey is done" Ianto soothed and the huge fish shuddered, then died. Everyone waited and Ianto turned to face them, "He is not for eating. He is too old, saw many things, lived though bad things. His flesh is tainted with the strife of the world. We must push him back out so the sea can reclaim him."

No one argued as the boats were slid back in and the men prepared to pull him out, Ianto pondered then called out "Tonight we shall have a party, to honour the long life now gone, and the new life coming!"

Everyone cheered as they knew that would mean the keep would be festooned with light and colour, the feasting tables would be pulled out as they were with each child's birthday. This year… with Jackson home, they were excited to see their Brenin finally shine too.

His mourning was over, his sorrow gone.

He was practically glowing.


	7. not all burns

Rhiannon watched the place come to life, lights appearing in the trees as and as dusk fell the Torchwood trees seemed to come alive, moving to crowd over the keep like a canopy of fire and ethereal light. She looked up and found herself afraid for a moment, seeing the entire world aflame, then a little hand slid into hers and Rhiannon relaxed, sighing as she looked down at the little girl.

"Don't be afraid aunty, they cannot harm us. As the boys are flame we are water. Remember?"

"What?" Rhiannon asked with confusion.

"Fire and ice. Flame and water" Jewel canted her head "Taddy can control the flames… as will Jax one day. We are the firstborn. We are the water bearers."

"Wait… I remember something about that" Rhiannon sat on the small rocky ledge of the garden and considered "the world is controlled by the dark and the light. The warmth and the cool. Fire and ice. For the world must turn, must breathe in and out… warmth and cool. Yes… I remember now. Mama said that I had to watch over him, he could burn the world if I don't hold him back with the cool hand of a … she did say that. A water bearer."

"Yes. Why the Kraken shifts in the deep … things are happening, the world is changing and SHE comes" Jewel sighed softly as she leaned in close and whispered to Rhiannon "The Red Queen."

Rhiannon stared into those cool pools of water ad felt the shift in her core as something inside her responded to the child, the sea outside the keep quietening for the first time since high tide had roared in and Jewel smiled softly "See? There you go. It's OK. My brother will be the King of the world … we rule the deep. For things live there that none has ever seen, cannot even imagine and the reason why this castle stands here at the edge of the world is because it stands with it's back to the only protection that even Dragon Flame cannot fight."

"Water" Rhiannon whispered.

"Yes. We are the only defence left, also Torchwood Flame is the only fire in the worlds that water feeds … such is the magic of our blood" Jewel leaned back and transformed into a little child with a wide grin "Come on Aunty, it's apple pie, can you smell it?"

Rhiannon felt the shift as well, tired and hungry as she rose to let the child release her hand and run with glee into the castle where the little boy's cries filled the air. She followed the child in and found the twins hugging one another with such raw love and affection as Ianto watched on from his chair, quiet and pensive.

"Good Eve, brother" she called out as she entered the main hall and bowed her head gently.

"And to you my sister" he relied easily "What have my womenfolk been up to today? We have not seen you since the beach."

"We went back to the markets, then walked the vines" Rhiannon explained with a soft smile "The smell of the grapes was intoxicating, so large and I placed one on my mouth, transported to Great-Grandfather's old grapevine behind his house. Do you remember? You were so little and I would reach the high grapes. Red ones, almost black and you would struggle to fit one in your mouth. Humming as it exploded."

"Yes, I do remember. Strawberries the size of my fist too" Ianto smiled as he poured her a drink "He was an amazing gardener. Fleck is a good one too, although he does not enjoy praise for it. Sees it as a hobby."

"Yes, not all need praise to feel worthy" she nodded as she accepted the drink.

It was then that John entered the hall and joined the table, flushed with his hair a little dishevelled. Jax looked up at him and screwed up his face "Uncle Johnny my love, have you been tousling with that boy in the stables again? Or his sister this time? You know they will catch on one day that you play with them both!"

John looked at him with a scandalised gasp, then laughed softly "Neither my little beast. No, I have been fighting with Hedrik. He made some new swords and wanted ot test their strength."

"And?" the little one asked.

"My wrists are still tingling from the strength of his blows and not a single nick in the blades" John reached out and gently stroked the child's hair, "He is a master craftsman to be sure."

"Any other news?" Jack asked as he leaned back to let the servants place down the plates of food.

"Yes, apparently Lady Rhiannon's husband is approaching with the children in tow. Will be here by dawn. Decided to come see what was taking her so long. Seems a bit of a … how will I put this…ah…"

"A dick" Jax said softly "So the wind tells me. He will not get what he seeks but bringing the children is good. I would like to meet my cousins."

"Well then … seems you shall" John said as he rose to his feet and reached across the table to place the roll he had just buttered by Jewel's plate.

"Thank you Uncle" she smiled as she accepted it and bit into it with savagery.

John settled back as Ianto and Jack shared a glance.

So.

Johnny is coming is he?

Interesting.


End file.
